Eurogames (LGBT sporting event)
The EuroGames are a gay and lesbian sporting event in Europe, hosted by license of the European Gay and Lesbian Sport Federation and organised by one or more of the federation's member clubs. The EuroGames are officially called the European Gay and Lesbian Multi-Sports Championships. Similar to the Gay Games, Eurogames are a sports-for-all-event, open to everyone, irrespective of sex, age, sexual identity or physical abilities. EuroGames are a two day event. Big EuroGames are organised in the same years as Olympic Games, while since 2001 small EuroGames with a maximum of 1,500 participants and seven sports are held in all odd years. This format however is likely to change in the future. The 'small' EuroGames Utrecht 2005 had almost 3,000 participants, nine competition sports and lasted three days, making them the biggest 'small' Games ever. The organizing committee of the Montreal Gay Games (original holders of the Gay Games VII licence), has formed the GLISA to accredit the World Outgames, a global version of EuroGames, after the FGG deaccredited Montreal. The first World Outgames will be Montreal 2006. The EuroGames are not held during Gay Games (even, non-Olympic)years and since the 2009 World Outgames are taking place in Europe (Copenhagen) in 2009 there will not be a EuroGames tournament held in that year either. History of the EuroGames Edition Year Location Country Participants from countries # of sports Remarks other bidders I 1992 The Hague Netherlands 300 5 4 II 1993 The Hague Netherlands 540 8 6 III 1995 Frankfurt Germany 2000 13 IV 1996 Berlin Germany 3247 18 17 V 1997 Paris France 2000 18 17 Brussels, Zurich 1999 Manchester United Kingdom 0 0 0 cancelled Cologne VI 2000 Zurich Switzerland 4500 19 Hamburg VII 2001 Hanover Germany 1500 7 small Eurogames VIII 2003 Copenhagen Denmark 2200 7 small Eurogames IX 2004 Munich Germany 5300 38 27 Vienna X 2005 Utrecht Netherlands 2855 44 9 small Eurogames XI 2007 Antwerp Belgium 3650 38 11+1 small Eurogames XII 2008 Barcelona Spain > XIII 2011 [ [ ... ] ] (..) [ ... ] 2012 [ ... ] (..) [ ... ] 2015 [ ... ] (..) [ ... ] Trivia * Candidate-cities for the XXIII edition in 2011 are ... * In 2012 in London (GB) will been held the XXX Olympic Games from 27 July - 12 August * Cities which hosted EuroGames (or Gay Games c.q. World Outgames) have some Olympic tradition and/or facilities have been used. The more international Games are not been held during an Olympic Year. * Hostcities intendedly switch between various regions of the European Continent as they have not been held in (formerly) Eastern-European countries. * 2nd World Outgames are in Copenhagen (Denmark) in 2009 and the 3rd World Outgames are foreseen in 2013. Among others is Antwerp (Belgium) one of the candidate-cities * Gay Games VIII are in Cologne in 2010 and the IX Gay Games will probably been organised in 2014. Among others is Antwerp (Belgium) one of the candidate-cities See also * World Outgames / Gay and Lesbian International Sport Association * Gay Games / Federation of Gay Games * Europride * Worldpride External links *EuroGames web site with information about all EuroGames *queersport.org - European Gay And Lesbian Sports Guide *European Gay And Lesbian Sport Federation Category:Sports events Category:Multi-sport events de:EuroGames es:Eurogames eo:EŭroLudoj fr:EuroGames gl:EuroGames it:Eurogames nl:EuroGames